Sekret
by michbacz
Summary: Proste opowiadanko na temat tego w jaki sposób Lana może poznać tajemnicę Clarka i co z tego wyniknie. Dodałem jednego swojego bohatera a cała reszta jak w serialu. Lekkie i przyjemne czytanie, bez większych dramatów :


**Przedstawiam wam fanfik o Smallville jaki kiedyś wpadł mi do głowy. W zasadzie było to tylko jedna scenka, która w końcu rozrosła się do wielkości opowiadanka. Sami oceńcie czy była tego warta ;)

* * *

"SEKRET"**

**SZKOŁA ŚREDNIA MIASTA SMALLVILLE**

Richard Johnson uśmiechnął się szeroko na widok wchodzącej dziewczyny.

- Witaj siostrzyczko! - przywitał Lane - Jak poszła historia?

W odpowiedzi dziewczyna zmarszczyła lekko swój śliczny nosek.

- Gorzej być nie mogło. Kłopoty...

Zanim usiadła obok niego pochyliła się jeszcze i przywitała go cmoknięciem w policzek.

- A tak w ogóle to cześć! - uśmiechnęła się lekko.

- Cześć, cześć. - Rich spojrzał na nią uważnie - Opowiadaj.

Westchnęła z rezygnacją.

- Pracowanie na dłuższe zmiany w „Talonie" niezbyt dobrze wpływają na moje stopnie.

- Eeeee... - w głosie chłopaka brzmiało niedowierzanie - Przecież nigdy nie miałaś problemów z nauką.

- Chyba się trochę przeliczyłam. To na pewno z niewyspania.

Jej rozmówca pokręcił lekko głową z dezaprobatą.

- Czy już ci mówiłem, że się przemęczasz?

- Yhym... ze sto pięćdziesiąt razy. - uśmiechnęła się przekornie.

- W takim razie powiem to sto pięćdziesiąty pierwszy raz... - udał groźny ton głosu - ...PRZEMĘCZASZ SIĘ! Nie myślałaś o zatrudnieniu jakiejś dodatkowej kelnerki?

- Łatwo powiedzieć, trudniej zrobić Rich... jednak chyba nie mam już innego wyjścia?

- Ano nie masz. - spojrzał na nią z ciekawością - Z czego oblałaś?

Nie odpowiedziała tylko spojrzała na niego z zażenowaniem. W jednej sekundzie zorientował się dlaczego.

- Żartujesz? - w jego głosie brzmiało czyste niedowierzanie - Wojna Secesyjna? Przecież to twoja ulubiona partia materiału?

- Dzięki, że przez grzeczność nie wspomniałeś, iż uczyliśmy się tego przedwczoraj. - stwierdziła z lekkim przekąsem.

Rich wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu.

- Oj to ty już powiedziałaś!

- Ufff... - w jej głosie słychać było rezygnację - ...chyba nigdy nie uda mi się tego zaliczyć! A jutro poprawka.

Rich pokręcił głową i dobrotliwie szturchnął ja w ramię.

- Nie zwieszaj nosa na kwintę siostrzyczko... zdasz ten test, a ja tego dopilnuję.

Spojrzał na niego zdziwiona.

- Co masz na myśli?

- To chyba oczywiste... będziemy dzisiaj kuć dotąd, dopóki do czegoś nie dojdziemy.

- Ale...

- Żadnego „ale"! - przerwał jej lekko - Potrzebujesz pomocy, a wiesz, że jeśli chodzi o historię w tej budzie nie mam sobie równych!

- Nie chciałam cię znowu wykorzystywać... - w jej głosie brzmiała niepewność - Wiem, że masz plany na dzisiaj.

Zaśmiał się cicho.

- Spokojna główka! Mogę sobie odpuścić jedną randkę... skoro zostało mi jeszcze kilka milionów!

Dała mu lekkiego kuksańca w bok.

- Jesteś okropny! Wiesz o tym?

- Hihi! Nie ty pierwsza mi to mówisz! No to jak... zgadzasz się?

- Tak. - westchnęła z ulgą - Ratujesz mi życie. Dzięki.

- Żaden problem dzieciaku - kiwnął głową - Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie.

- To w takim razie, może umówmy się wieczorem w „Talonie"... po zamknięciu wpadną też Chloe, Pete i Clark i razem się pouczymy. Nie przeszkadza ci to.

- Skądże! - zaprzeczył - W grupie weselej.

- No to super. - kiwnęła lekko głową - Jesteśmy umówieni!

- Umówieni?

Na dźwięk dochodzącego z tyłu znajomego głosu oboje odwrócili się i zauważyli zbliżającego się do nich Clarka.

- Wow! - zdumiał się Rich - Świetny słuch Clark! Jestem pod wrażeniem... byłeś dobrych dziesięć metrów od nas. Jak to zrobiłeś?

Podchodzący chłopak zmieszał się lekko i nie odpowiedział na pytanie. Uśmiechnął się do Lany po czym podał Richardowi rękę na przywitanie i usiadł.

- Cześć Rich, co słychać?

- Dzięki brachu, jakoś leci.

- A więc wybieracie się gdzieś razem? - zapytał cicho.

Rich z lekkim uśmiechem przypatrzył się koledze. Obawa w jego głosie była prawie niewyczuwalna... przynajmniej dla Lany, jednak dla osoby postronnej było to widoczne jak na dłoni. Clark Kent czuł do Lany Lang zdecydowanie coś więcej niż był to skłonny przed kimkolwiek przyznać. Richard obserwował oboje swoich przyjaciół już od bardzo dawna jednak w dalszym ciągu nie mógł zrozumieć co ich powstrzymuje od bycia razem. Lane przecież znał również od dziecka i wiedział, że jej ten chłopak również nie jest obojętny.

- Tak! - postanowił sobie zażartować z przyjaciela - Lana się w końcu poddała memu nieodpartemu urokowi i postanowiła wreszcie się ze mną umówić.

Skrzywił się lekko kiedy poczuł pod stołem kopniecie w kostkę precyzyjnie wymierzone mu przez dziewczynę.

- No wiesz co? - udała oburzenie, jednak z trudem panuje nad wybuchem śmiechu - Jak możesz tak mówić!

W odpowiedzi Rich wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu i niezrażony kontynuował.

- Jednak mało tego... Lana ma dosyć specyficzny gust. - dodał konfidencjonalnym tonem - Nie dość, że chce się ze mną spotkać w „Talonie" po jego zamknięciu... to jeszcze masz tam być ty, Chole i Pete. Prawda, że dziwne?

Zaskoczony Clark zamrugał gwałtownie powiekami na tę szokującą wiadomość, jednak po chwili na jego twarz wyszedł znak ulgi, gdy zrozumiał, że Richard po prostu sobie żartuje. Postanowił podjąć rzuconą rękawicę.

- Hmm... to rzeczywiście dziwne Rich! - uśmiechnął się szeroko - I dosyć niespotykane.!

- Prawda? - Tak też myślałem od początku jednak chciałem zasięgnąć bezstronnej opinii!

- Hej chłopaki!

Przerwali swoją dysputę na dźwięk głosu Lany. W tonie jej głosu słychać było głębokie oburzenie... jednak przeczyły temu jej śmiejące się oczy.

- Jeżeli macie zamiar mnie obgadywać to może sobie pójdę, co?

- Ależ nie! - parsknął Rich - Możesz zostać! Prawda Clark?

- No jasne! - zgodził się ochoczo pytany - Łatwiej się przecież obgaduje w obecności osoby obgadywanej!

Lana bezradnie wzniosła oczy ku niebu, jakby szukając wsparcia, jednak nie doczekawszy się odpowiedzi bezsilnie opadła na ławkę. Sekundę później trójka przyjaciół wybuchła serdecznym śmiechem. Po paru minutach ogólnej wesołości i porządnej porcji wzajemnych docinek Richard wstał z krzesła i zarzucił na ramię swój plecak.

- No dobra dzieciaki, musze już spływać!

- Dorosły się odezwał! - uśmiechnęła się do niego Lana - Jakbyś nie pamiętał to różnica między nami wynosi zaledwie trzy miesiące.

Chłopak błysnął zębami w uśmiechu.

- Czasem jednak przez ciebie czuję się jak emeryt... a to się chyba liczy?

- Jasne!

- Do tego jakbyś nie wiedziała jestem... słodki, przystojny, genialny, wspaniały, cudowny, niewiarygodny...a do tego wszystkiego niesamowicie skromny!

- O Boże! - pokiwała bezradnie głową - Coś jeszcze?

- Nie, to już chyba raczej wszystko.

- I dzięki ci Boże!

Ponownie wszystkim udzieliła się ogólna wesołość.

- Okej. No to w takim razie jesteśmy umówi na korepetycje... a, że nie pracuję za darmo to...

Skinął ręką w kierunku Lany, a ta ze zrozumieniem potwierdziła.

- Jasne... chipsy bekonowe i Pepsi. Mam rację?

- Grzeczna dziewczynka! - stwierdził z dumą Rich - Pamiętasz!

- Jakbym mogła zapomnieć? - obruszyła się żartobliwie.

- No to na razie i do zobaczenia wieczorem. Pa-pa siostrzyczko!

Podał rękę Clarkowi po czym ucałował nadstawiony policzek Lany. Następnie odwrócił się szybko i machając jeszcze palcami ułożonymi w znak „pokój" szybko zniknął z ich pola widzenia.

Clark przez chwilę patrzył w ślad za chłopakiem po czym pokręcił lekko głową z niedowierzaniem.

- Niezwykły z niego człowiek.

- Masz rację. - zgodziła się z uśmiechem Lana - Jest najlepszy!

Chłopak spojrzał na nią uważnie.

- Mogę ci zadać osobiste pytanie?

Spojrzała na niego z zainteresowaniem.

- Jasne, jakie?

- Dlaczego ty i on, nigdy...

Przez chwilę nie wiedział jak dokończyć pytanie. Pomogła mu w tym dziewczyna.

- Nie byliśmy razem?

- Właśnie... jesteście ze sobą przecież bardzo blisko.

- Masz rację... jesteśmy blisko... jednak nie jest to tego typu bliskość o jaką pytasz.

Clark kiwnął głową ze zrozumieniem.

- Traktujesz go jak starszego brata.

Kiwnęła lekko głową i uśmiechnęła się.

- A on mnie jak swoją młodszą siostrę. Zresztą zawsze mówi do mnie „siostrzyczko"!

- Rich mieszka w Domu Dziecka, prawda?

- Tak. - spoważniała - Nigdy nie poznał swoich prawdziwych rodziców. Zginęli w wypadku jak miał sześć miesięcy.

- Jak się poznaliście?

- Gdzieś dwa miesiące po śmierci moich rodziców. Pamiętam, że do naszego przedszkola przyszedł nowy chłopiec. Był to właśnie Rich. Wtedy to dzięki niemu po raz pierwszy poczułam, że może być lepiej.

- Jak to się stało? - zainteresował się Clark.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do swoich wspomnień

- Od śmierci rodziców minęło tak niewiele czasu. Pamiętam, że wtedy cały czas płakałam i nie chciałam bawić się z innymi dziećmi. Rich mnie wtedy zauważył siedzącą samą w kącie i zapłakaną. Nic nie powiedział, tylko usiadł przy mnie i objął ramieniem. Siedzieliśmy tak chyba przez cały dzień i żadne z nas nie powiedziało ani słowa. Właśnie wtedy po raz pierwszy od tamtego okropnego wypadku, poczułam spokój którego tak bardzo potrzebowałam. Od tamtego dnia opiekujemy się sobą.

- Piękne wspomnienie. - Clark ujął jej dłoń w swoją i popatrzył dziewczynie w oczy - To prawdziwy skarb mieć takiego przyjaciela.

- Tak. - Lana odwzajemniła jego uścisk i spojrzenie - To prawdziwy skarb...

SMALLVILLE - DROGA LOKALNA

- Cholera, jestem spóźniony! - zaklął Rich patrząc przelotnie na zegarek i nacisnął mocniej pedał gazu. Samochód zauważalnie przyśpieszył.

Dwudziesta pierwsza trzydzieści. „Talon" już na pewno zamknięty, a przyjaciele pewnie na niego już czekają. Akurat miał pecha i dyrektor ośrodka dostał kręćka na punkcie dekoracji świątecznych właśnie w dniu dzisiejszym. Nic tylko się pociąć! To dosłownie było nieprawdopodobne jak temu człowiekowi nic nigdy nie dało się przetłumaczyć. Z drugiej jednak strony, trzeba było mu przyznać, że ośrodek prezentował się nad wyraz okazale. Co prawda stracił trochę czasu, ale zaowocowało to dosyć owocnymi wynikami estetycznymi. Zresztą, jakby nie patrzeć miał też swoje obowiązki... a do jednych z tych bardziej potrzebnych należało dawanie dobrego przykładu młodszym wychowankom. W końcu, on sam był jednym z najstarszych chłopców w Ośrodku Pomocy, co w wolnym tłumaczeniu oznaczało po prostu Dom Dziecka. Jednak ani nazwa, ani przeznaczenie ośrodka nie były dla Rich'a niczym negatywnym. Odkąd pamiętał to miejsce było dla niego domem i tak tez je traktował. A przecież wiadomo, że o każdy dom trzeba dbać.

Miał to szczęście, że nie traktowali go już jak dziecko. Odkąd zrobił prawo jazdy, stał się głównym zaopatrzeniowcem ośrodka, a to zadanie jak najbardziej mu było na rękę. Również dlatego, że nie sprawiał kłopotów, pozwolono mu na korzystanie z samochodu gdy tylko zaistniała takowa potrzeba. Nigdy wcześniej nie zrobiono dla żadnego wychowanka takiego wyjątku, i Rich był bezsprzecznie dumny iż zasłużył na takie zaufanie.

Wiedząc o planowanej wieczornej nauce, wychowawcy i tym razem nie robili mu problemów i pozwolili pojechać do miasta autem. Przy okazji miał do załatwienia parę sprawunków w sklepie całodobowym.

Gdyby tylko nie to dekorowanie, zmieścił by się w określonym czasie z pewnością. Teraz był już spóźniony i to znacznie.

Naraz złapał go silny ból głowy. Zamrugał parę razy oczami aby pozbyć się bólu i po chwili udało mu się i nadeszła upragniona ulga. Już od jakiegoś czasu miewał przewlekłe migreny i nawet liczne tabletki przeciwbólowe ledwo ostatnio dawały sobie radę z bólem. Wysyłali go nawet już do lekarza, ale za każdym razem szczęśliwie udawało mu się wymigać od tej „przyjemności". Od dzieciństwa nie znosił lekarzy i szpitali i nie widział wiec powodu dlaczego, kiedy może jeszcze normalnie funkcjonować, miałby zawracać tym sobie głowę.

Przelotnie zerknął na deskę rozdzielczą na której zostawił nie do końca przeczytaną jeszcze książkę wypożyczoną ze szkolnej biblioteki. „Medium umysłu". Książka polecona mu przez jednego z kolegów. Całkiem przyjemne czytadło o wybujałej fabule. Opowieść o człowieku potrafiącym czytać w umysłach innych ludzi. Niezbyt ambitna literatura, przyznawał w duchu, ale dało się przyjąć.

Kolejny atak otępiającego bólu głowy, przyszedł bez najmniejszego ostrzeżenia. Wjeżdżał właśnie na most stanowiący poniekąd granicę centrum Smallville, o ile można w takich niedużych miastach mówić, że mają „centrum", kiedy całkowicie stracił panowanie nad kierownicą. Nie panując nad sobą przycisnął gwałtownie ręce do głowy, a jego noga mimowolnie wdusiła do oporu pedał hamulca. Samochód wpadł w gwałtowny poślizg i nawet rozpaczliwe szarpnięcie kierownicą, nie uchroniło od kraksy. Przebiwszy barierkę, auto z uwięzionym chłopakiem, z całym swoim impetem wpadło do leniwie płynącej rzeki. Już w locie, z uszkodzonego przewodu paliwowego trysnęło paliwo, które po zetknięciu z rozgrzanym silnikiem, zapaliło się, tworząc ogniste piekło. Wybuch rozerwał bak z paliwem a towarzyszący mu podmuch wyrzucił Richa z wnętrza auta niczym szmacianą lalkę.

Poraniony i poparzony chłopak z niesamowitą siłą uderzył w dno rzeki i natychmiast stracił przytomność.

W mulistym korycie, tajemniczo pobłyskiwały na zielono fragmenty meteorytu.

KAWIARNIA „TALON"

- Nie potrafię zrozumieć dlaczego go jeszcze nie ma? - niepokój w głosie Lany był aż nadto wyczuwalny.

- Nie martw się na zapas. - uspokoił ją Clark - Na pewno coś mu wypadło i zaraz tu będzie.

Kiwnęła lekko głową na znak, że przyjmuje to do wiadomości.

- Przepraszam... masz rację, chyba trochę przesadzam. Przyjedzie trochę później a my spędzimy trochę czasu razem.

Clark uśmiechnął się do niej ciepło i omiótł spojrzeniem puste pomieszczenie kawiarni.

- Jak widzisz Pete i Chloe również nie dali rady przyjść, więc koniec końców spędzimy ten wieczór we trójkę.

Rzuciła ku przekorne spojrzenie.

- Dzięki, że zgodziłeś się również mi pomóc. Jesteś prawdziwym przyjacielem.

Zawstydzony chłopak spuścił lekko głowę.

- Zawsze do usług.

- Tak to jest z osobą Clarka Kenta. - spojrzała mu poważnie w oczy - Rzadko jest w pobliżu gdy tego chcesz... ale zawsze jest wtedy gdy go potrzebujesz.

Chłopak spojrzał na nią zaskoczony.

- Naprawdę tak sądzisz?

- A czy tak nie jest?

Nie odpowiedział więc kontynuowała, starając się nadać tonowi swego głosu lekkie brzmienie.

- Zawsze gdy już wydaje mi się, że coś o tobie wiem, nagle okazuje się, że nic nie jest tak jak sądziłam.

Starając się zbagatelizować sprawę Clark wzruszył lekko ramionami.

- Moje życie jest całkiem zwyczajne.

- Nie wydaje mi się. Ukrywasz coś o czym nie chcesz mi powiedzieć.

Przyjrzał się jej uważnie.

- Czy to ważne, że mam jakieś tajemnice?

- Nie. - pokręciła przecząco głową - Lecz przyjaciele powinni sobie ufać.

- Wiesz doskonale, że ci ufam, tylko...

- Właśnie. - zauważyła - Zawsze jest to „tylko". Odpychasz mnie zawsze gdy rozmowa schodzi na życie osobiste... „twoje" życie osobiste.

- Lana... - spojrzał na nią błagalnie.

- Wiem... przepraszam. - uśmiechnęła się ze zrozumieniem, nie dając po sobie poznać, że jest jej smutno - Każdy ma prawo do własnego życia i nikt nie ma prawa się mu w nie wtrącać, tylko...

- Tylko co?

- Przykro mi, że mi nie ufasz.

- Lana...

- Nie, proszę. - przerwała mu cicho - Nie mówmy już o tym, dobrze?

Skinął powoli głową.

- Dobrze.

Niezręczna cisza, która między nimi nagle zapanowała, została brutalnie przerwana odgłosem głośnej eksplozji dochodzącej z zewnątrz. Lana i Clark rzuciwszy sobie zszokowane spojrzenia, pędem ruszyli ku wyjściu szukając źródła wybuchu. Gdy znaleźli się na ulicy w mgnieniu oka zorientowali się po ognistej łunie dochodzącej spod rozerwanego mostu, że coś się tam musiało stać. Kiedy dotarli na most i spojrzeli w dół i z przerażeniem ujrzeli dopalający się wrak samochodu leżący w płytkiej wodzie rzeki. W tej samej sekundzie również, zorientowali do kogo należał ten samochód, gdyż widzieli go już tysiące razy.

- Rich! - krzyknęła z rozpaczą Lana - Rich!

Clark błyskawicznie ocenił sytuację. Jego wzrok przedarł się przez gęsty dym i wyłonił skuloną ludzką postać leżącą na brzegu rzeki jakieś dwadzieścia metrów od płonącego auta.

- Tam!

Krzyknął wskazując dziewczynie kierunek po czym zbiegł szybko po nasypie i ruszył w kierunku leżącego bez ruchu przyjaciela. Lana bez sekundy wahania ruszyła za nim. Oboje dopadli go równocześnie. Clark wskoczył do wody sięgającej mu kolan i wziąwszy na ręce nieruchome ciało chłopaka delikatnie położył na suchym brzegu rzeki. Oboje uklęknęli przy nim szukając oznak życia. Z oczu Lany płynęły dwa strumyki łez, kiedy odgarniała z jego czoła ubłocony kosmyk włosów.

- Rich! Richard! Proszę powiedz coś! - przemawiała do niego cały czas starając się go dobudzić, jednak jej wysiłki spełzały na niczym.

Clark błyskawicznie ocenił sytuację. Rozległa rana na brzuchu obficie krwawiła znacząc na ziemi szeroki brunatny ślad. Nie to jednak było najgorsze. Kiedy spojrzał na jego rany promieniem rentgena, zauważył rozległy krwotok wewnętrzny powstały najprawdopodobniej w skutek potężnego uderzenia. Nie był lekarzem, jednak zdawał sobie doskonale sprawę, że tego typu uraz wymaga natychmiastowej pomocy lekarskiej. Bez niej Richard umrze.

Tymczasem zabiegi Lany mające na celu obudzenie chłopaka zaowocowały czymś konkretnym. Rich otworzył na moment oczy i kaszląc krwią spojrzał na pochylające się nad nim twarze przyjaciół. Prze krótką chwilę patrzył na nich nic nie rozumiejąc, po czym jego rozbiegany wzrok przesunął się z przerażonej jego stanem Lany na pochylającego się nad nim zatroskanego Clarka. Przez chwilę patrzył na niego jakby widział go po raz pierwszy po czym na jego twarzy wykwitł leciutki uśmiech.

- Kal-El!

Po wypowiedzeniu tych dwóch krótkich słów jego ciało zwiotczało i stracił przytomność.

- Nie! Rich! - krzyknęła Lana.

Clark w ułamku sekundy podjął decyzję i delikatnie wziął chłopaka na ręce.

- Musimy go dostarczyć do szpitala bo inaczej umrze.

Dziewczyna skinęła głową i również podniosła się na nogi.

- Dobrze zaniesiemy go do furgonetki twojego taty i zawieziemy go!

Clark pokręcił przecząco głową.

- Nie! Nie mamy na to czasu! To kwestia minut, a samochód jest za wolny...

- Cooo?

- Słuchaj Lana! - powiedział uważnie patrząc jej w oczy - Weź mój samochód i jedź do szpitala... tam się spotkamy! Ja wezmę Richa!

- O czym ty mówisz? Postradałeś rozum? - w jej głosie słychać było czyste niedowierzanie - Zawieziemy go autem, tak jest najszybciej!

Chłopak pokręcił przecząco głową.

- Nie ma czasu na kłótnie! - stwierdził twardo - Bierz mój samochód, spotkamy się na miejscu. Kluczyki są w stacyjce.

- Co ty wyprawiasz? Nie dostarczysz go szybciej niż przy pomocy samochodu! Nie jesteś jakimś supermanem.

Clark westchnął z rezygnacją.

- Będę się musiał z tego przed tobą cholernie tłumaczyć!

Zaledwie jego słowa przebrzmiały, Clark z Richem na rękach zniknął przechodząc do super-prędkości pozostawiając, Lane samą na miejscu wypadku.

Zszokowana dziewczyna patrzyła przez chwilę w miejsce gdzie jeszcze przed momentem stał Clark, po czym nagły błysk zrozumienia rozświetlił jej oczy. Z jej otwartych w zdumieniu ust wydobyło się tylko jedno zdanie.

- O mój Boże!

SZPITAL MIEJSKI W SMALLVILLE

Lana wpadła na oddział Ostrego Dyżuru niczym bomba. Szybkim spojrzeniem omiotła korytarz po czym jej wzrok spoczął na Clarku stojącym przed drzwiami odgradzającymi go od sali operacyjnej. On również ją zauważył i ruszył w jej kierunku. Zawahała się na sekundę po czym szybko do niego podbiegła.

- Co z nim? - zapytała bez tchu złapawszy go za ramię.

- Niestety nie wiem. - pokręcił smutno głową - Właśnie jest operowany.

- Mówili coś?

- Nie... ale od razu się nim zajęli.

Westchnęła głęboko, po czym jej ramiona zadrżały z napięcia i zauważalnie opadły.

- Oby tylko nic mu nie było. - szepnęła cicho.

- Wyjdzie z tego. - zapewnił ją chłopak - Jest twardy jak skała.

Na dźwięk jego słów Lana spojrzała na niego, a jej oczy zaszkliły się łzami.

- A ty Clark? - zapytała z napięciem w głosie - Jak twardy ty jesteś?

- Lana ja... - zaczął niepewnie - Chciałbym...

- NIE! - uciszyła go gestem ręki - Nie chcę tego teraz słuchać... nie teraz... teraz chcę tylko wiedzieć czy Richard będzie zdrowy!

Clark spojrzał na nią ze smutkiem i nie odpowiedział. Usiadł na pobliskim krześle i spuścił głowę w ciszy. Lana patrzyła na niego przez łzy, krótką chwilę po czym usiadła obok niego i ukryła twarz w dłoniach.

Wiszący na ścianie holu samotny zegar powoli odliczał minutę za minutą.

Jakieś czterdzieści minut później drzwi do sali operacyjnej otwarły się i wyjechały na nich nosze z Richardem. Na jego widok Clark i Lana zerwali się na równe nogi i podbiegli do niego. Chłopak owinięty bandażami i zaintubowany wyglądał okropnie. Towarzyszący noszom lekarz delikatnie odsunął ich dwoje i dał znać sanitariuszom aby przewieźli Richa do przeznaczonej mu sali.

- Co z nim doktorze? - zapytała z obawą Lana.

Zadowolony lekarz skinął uspokajająco głową.

- Operacja przebiegła po naszej myśli i nie ma już zagrożenia dla życia.

- Czy możemy go zobaczyć?

- Na razie najlepiej nie. Trzeba mu dać trochę odpocząć, ma za sobą naprawdę ciężkie chwile.

- Czy na pewno nic mu nie będzie? - w głosie dziewczyny dalej znać było lekki niepokój.

- Na pewno... proszę się nie martwić.

- Dzięki Bogu. - Clark z wdzięcznością uścisnął jego rękę - Jest pan doskonałym lekarzem doktorze.

Ten w odpowiedzi tylko uśmiechnął się skromnie.

- Może i masz rację... jednak gdyby ten chłopiec został dostarczony tutaj zaledwie kilka minut później... nie miałbym innego wyjścia jak tylko wypisać akt zgonu.

Lana popatrzyła na niego w szoku a potem przeniosła wzrok na stojącego cicho Clarka. Doktor siknął im lekko głową i powiedział.

- A teraz wybaczcie, gdyż muszę iść do mojego pacjenta. Nie martwcie się już o niego. Wyzdrowieje.

Odwrócił się na pięcie i po chwili zniknął im z oczu w jednym z korytarzy.

Cisza jak nastała po jego odejściu, aż dzwoniła w uszach. Clark i Lana patrzyli na siebie bez najmniejszego słowa. W jej oczach widać było ból i nieme oskarżenie. Nie mogąc wytrzymać tego spojrzenia, chłopak spuścił wzrok i ponuro zaczął się wpatrywać w posadzkę. W końcu po policzku dziewczyny spłynęła pojedyncza łza, a sama Lana odwróciła się na pięcie i ruszyła w kierunku wyjścia.

- Lana! - zawołał za nią Clark jednak ta nie zatrzymała się tylko przyśpieszyła jeszcze i wybiegła ze szpitala. Clark ruszył natychmiast za nią.

Tymczasem na zewnątrz, rozszalała się rzęsista ulewa, która momentalnie przemoczyła do suchej nitki ubrania obu nastolatków.

Clark złapał dziewczynę za ramię i odwrócił ją do siebie. Na jej twarzy łzy mieszały się z kroplami deszczu.

- Lana!

Powtórzył jej imię starając się dotknąć ręką jej twarzy, jednak ta w odpowiedzi odsunęła się gwałtownie jakby jego dotyk ją parzył. Clark zmartwiał, a jego ręka zamarła w powietrzu by po chwili opaść bezsilnie wzdłuż ciała.

- Pozwól, że ci wyjaśnię... - zaczął powoli jednak nie dane mu było skończyć.

- Kim ty jesteś Clark! - krzyknęła - Kim?

- Wiesz kim jestem.

- NIE! Ja cię nie znam! - wymierzyła mu siarczysty policzek - Cały czas odkąd się znamy kłamałeś! To... to... nie wiem nawet jak to określić...

Clark nawet nie drgnął od uderzenia tylko z rozpaczą wpatrywał się w dziewczynę, która była dla niego najważniejsza na świecie i którą znał odkąd tylko sięgał pamięcią. A teraz ta sama dziewczyna patrzyła na niego jak na kogoś obcego.

- Lana... ja musiałem to zrobić.

- MUSIAŁEŚ? Musiałeś udawać? Oszukiwać mnie cały ten czas? - jej głos był przepełniony bólem i urazą - Jesteś zwyczajnym kłamcą!

Spojrzał na nią z powątpieniem.

- Tak! Jasne! Na pewno byś inaczej na mnie patrzyła gdybyś wiedział, że nie jestem człowiekiem. - nie dowierzał - Patrzyła byś na mnie dokładnie tak samo, jak patrzysz teraz!

- Nie jesteś człowiekiem? - nie dowierzała dziewczyna - O mój Boże!

Clark za późno zorientował się, że się trochę zagalopował.

- Lana! To nie tak! Proszę wysłuchaj mnie!

Ujął jej rękę jednak ona mu się wyrwała. Dwa strumyki łez płynęły jej po policzkach.

- Dosyć już słuchania! Zostaw mnie w spokoju!

- Lana!

Pokręciła głową z rozczarowaniem i cofnęła się od niego o krok.

- Nie znam cię Clark! - szepnęła cicho - Nigdy cię nie znałam!

Odwróciła się na pięcie i zniknęła w deszczu. Przez szum padających kropel zdołał usłyszeć jeszcze jedno zdanie.

- Jesteś dla mnie obcy!

Clark poczuł się jakby dostał pięścią w żołądek. Nogi ugięły się pod nim jednak jakimś cudem utrzymał się na nich. W ustach poczuł słony smak własnych łez. W jednym momencie cały świat się dla niego zawalił.

„JESTEŚ DLA MNIE OBCY!"

- Wszystko skończone. - szepnął cicho w deszcz - Wszystko...

SALA POOPERACYJNA

Leżący na szpitalnym łóżku Richard otworzył powoli oczy i rozejrzał się dookoła. Zamrugał parokrotnie powiekami przyzwyczajając się do blasku lampki zawieszonej przy wejściu. Popatrzył uważnie na spowijające jego klatkę piersiową i brzuch bandaże, a następnie westchnął głęboko.

- I trzeba się było tak śpieszyć tłumoku? - zapytał siebie - Tym razem miałeś prawdziwego fuksa.

Poruszył się lekko na łóżku po czym kilkakrotnie zacisnął i rozprostował pieści starając się pobudzić krążenie krwi w żyłach. Ze zdumieniem stwierdził, iż czuje się całkiem dobrze.

Spojrzał na wiszący na ścianie zegar. Wskazywał trzecią trzydzieści w nocy. Powoli napiął mięśnie i krzywiąc się z powodu bólu pracujących od nowa mięśni, usiadł na łóżku. Jedną po drugiej zaczął odpinać przylegające do jego skóry czujniki monitorujące funkcje życiowe jego organizmu i podszedł do wiszącego nad umywalką dla pacjentów, lustra.

Przez krótką chwilę studiował swoje odbicie z zaskoczeniem zauważając, że liczne zadrapania na jego twarzy zasklepiają się same, dosłownie na jego oczach. Zdumiony delikatnie potarł miejsce na czole gdzie jeszcze przed sekundą widniało świeżo zaszyte rozcięcie. Teraz pod palcami wyczuwał zwyczajną, gładką skórę.

- Nieźle. - mruknął do siebie z podziwem - Ciekawe na jakim jestem antybiotyku?

Wtem przez jego głowę przeszła seria niezwykłych wizji. Tak szybkich i gwałtownych, że musiał przytrzymać się ściany aby nie upaść. Nie były bolesne ani nic w tym rodzaju, tylko aż tyle, że przez chwilę myślał iż jego skołatany umysł za chwile eksploduje od nadmiaru informacji jakie przyjmował. Niespełna piętnaście sekund później wszystko się uspokoiło a Rich z głębokim westchnieniem ulgi z powrotem się wyprostował i spojrzał znów w lustro.

W jednej chwili wszystko zrozumiał. Odnalazł odpowiedzi na wszystkie pytania, które nurtowały go od momentu gdy się obudził. Ogarnął go niesamowity spokój... nieporównywalny z niczym innym co do tej pory w swoim życiu doświadczył.

Podniósł prawą dłoń do góry i przez kilka chwil wpatrywał się w nią z zaciekawieniem. Poczuł jak zaczyna go ogarniać błogie ciepło. Jego dłoń zaczęła powoli nabierać dziwnego blasku aby po chwili świecić niczym stu watowa żarówka. Patrzył przez chwilę z zafascynowaniem a następnie potrząsnął lekko głową i szepnął cicho.

- Nie jeszcze nie teraz... potrzebuję trochę czasu.

Jakby słuchając jego prośby światło zbladło i sekundę później jego ręka powróciła do normalnego... „nie świecącego" wyglądu.

Uśmiechnął się lekko do swojego odbicia, a następnie zaczął cicho odliczać pod nosem.

- Trzy... dwa... jeden... zero!

Na dźwięk słowa „zero" drzwi do jego pokoju otworzyły się gwałtownie i wbiegł przez nie lekarz z jedną z pielęgniarek zaalarmowani odczytami z komputerów powstałymi wtedy, gdy Rich odłączył przewody które miał przyczepiony do piersi. Oboje stanęli jak wryci, zdumieni widokiem chłopaka stojącego na środku pokoju. Chłopaka... który według ich wiedzy medycznej powinien spędzić w łóżku jeszcze co najmniej tydzień. Chłopaka... który teraz wyglądał na zupełnie... ZDROWEGO!

- Hej doktorze! - Rich przywitał niewinnie lekarza - To jak? Może mnie pan już wypisać?

SZPITAL SMALLVILLE - RANEK

- Rich! Możesz mi powiedzieć co ty wyprawiasz?

Stojący przy oknie chłopak odwrócił się i z uśmiechem przywitał stojącą w drzwiach zagniewaną Lane.

- Cześć mała! - przywitał ją - A na co to wygląda, hę?

- Powinieneś leżeć w łóżku i zdrowieć, a ty wyglądasz jakbyś miał zamiar zaraz opuścić szpital.

Richard zlustrował swoje ubranie i przybrawszy niewinną minkę skinął lekko głową.

- Bo tak też jest w istocie.

- Słucham? - nie wierzyła własnym uszom - Wczoraj byłeś o krok od śmierci, a teraz chcesz mi wmówić, że już jesteś zdrowy?

Wzruszył ramionami.

- Tak.

- A jakimże to cudem? - spytała podchodząc do niego.

- A o to się musisz spytać lekarzy. - stwierdził lekko - Gdyż od czwartej rano nic innego nie robią, tylko mnie badają i badają jakbym był jakimś królikiem doświadczalnym.

- Ale...

Lana urwała gwałtownie kiedy do pokoju weszła młoda i śliczna pielęgniarka. Na jej widok na twarz Richa wykwitł błogi uśmieszek, a widząc jego reakcję Lana ze zrezygnowaniem przewróciła oczami.

- Panie Johnson. - zwróciła się do niego nowoprzybyła - Doktor wyraźnie panu mówił, aby nie ubierał się pan jeszcze przed otrzymaniem ostatecznych wyników.

Ten w odpowiedzi udał skruchę.

- Wiem i przepraszam... jednak i tak wiadomo jakie one będą, więc zaoszczędziłem trochę czasu, zresztą... - dodał konspiracyjnym tonem - ...te szpitalne koszule działają mi na nerwy.

Pielęgniarka zmarszczyła lekko brwi jednak nie znalazłszy odpowiedniej riposty pogroziła mu palcem i wyszła z sali. Rich odprowadził ją maślanym wzrokiem, skupiając się na jednej, kusząco kołyszącej się części jej ciała. Lana podążyła za jego spojrzeniem i stwierdziła z przekąsem.

- Widzę, że pewne rzeczy się nigdy nie zmieniają!

Rich w odpowiedzi parsknął serdecznym śmiechem.

- Tak... do tego sił mi nigdy nie brakuje.

Spojrzał na nią zadziornie i rozłożył szeroko ramiona.

- Co to nie zasłużyłem nawet na uścisk?

Lana uśmiechnęła się szeroko i delikatnie do niego przylgnęła.

- Nawet nie wiesz jak się cieszę, że jesteś zdrów i cały!

- Wiem, że się martwiłaś. - skinął lekko głową - Ale już wszystko w porządku.

- Ale jak? - zapytała.

- Przede wszystkim dzięki Clarkowi.

Na dźwięk imienia Kenta, Lana zesztywniała i cofnęła się od niego o krok.

- Tak... dzięki Clarkowi.

Stwierdziła niepewnie nie wiedząc co dalej powiedzieć. Spędziła bezsennie calutką noc starając się przetworzyć w głowie to czego się o nim dowiedziała i poradzić sobie z nowopowstałymi uczuciami. Jednak nic nie wymyśliła i po prostu nie miała pojęcia co ze sobą począć.

Rich popatrzył na nią domyślnym wzrokiem.

- Niezłą wczoraj miałaś kłótnię z Clarkiem, prawda?

Rzuciła mu zaskoczone spojrzenie.

- Tak... pewnie to po mnie widać, co?

- I to jeszcze jak! A w dodatku dowiedziałaś się, że nie jest człowiekiem.

Na dźwięk słów przyjaciela Lana spojrzała na niego oszołomiona.

- S... skąd... Jezu! Skąd wiesz?

Wzruszył ramionami.

- Po prostu... wiem!

Złapała go mocno za ramię.

- Niemożliwe... przecież nikomu o tym nie powiedziałam!

- Oczywiście, że nie.

- Więc kto? Czy Clark...?

Rich pokręcił przecząco głową.

- Oczywiście, że nie! Kent nigdy by mi o tym nie powiedział... chłopak wie jak dbać o swoje sekrety.

- Więc jakim cudem? - dalej nie mogła uwierzyć.

- To nieważne! - zbagatelizował sprawę - Jednak będę musiał z Tobą o nim porozmawiać.

- C.. cooo? O Clarku?

- Właśnie. - uśmiechnął się do niej uspokajająco - Ale pod warunkiem, że napijemy się kawy. Jestem straszliwie spragniony.

Zanim zszokowana Lana zdążyła mu odpowiedzieć, do sali wszedł doktor z plikiem papierów w ręku. Zlustrował wzrokiem Richa i stojącą obok niego Lane i podszedł do nich.

- Wyniki wszystkich badań wskazują, że jesteś zdrów jak ryba, co zważywszy twój wczorajszy stan jest po prostu niewiarygodne.

- Czyli mogę już wyjść? - dopytał się Richard.

Lekarz skinął potwierdzająco głową.

- Tak. Tylko pamiętaj, że masz na siebie uważać i za trzy dni przyjść na kontrolę. I pamiętaj...

- Wiem. - dokończył za niego Rich - ...jeżeli się gorzej poczuję mam natychmiast dzwonić.

- Dokładnie!

- Tak jest sir! - zasalutował zabawnie w odpowiedzi i wyciągnął swoją dłoń do Lany - Idziemy siostrzyczko?

Zdumiona dziewczyna podała mu rękę i po chwili już ich nie było. W pokoju został sam lekarz. Stropiony podrapał się w głowę nic z tego nie rozumiejąc. Jeszcze raz jego wzrok spoczął na wynikach badań Richa.

- Cholera! Jakim cudem? - zapytał w przestrzeń, jednak nie otrzymał żadnej odpowiedzi.

FARMA KENTÓW

Clark kończył właśnie rąbać drzewo, kiedy nagle tknęło go dziwne przeczucie. Rozglądnął się dookoła jednak nie dostrzegłszy niczego podejrzanego wrócił do przerwanego zajęcia.

Przez całą ostatnią noc nie mógł sobie znaleźć miejsca, o próbować zasnąć nawet nie próbował. Tysiące razy odtwarzał w głowie ostatnią, katastrofalną w skutkach rozmowę z Laną. Wiele razy powstrzymywał się jedynie siłą woli aby nie pobiec do jej domu i próbować wyjaśnić swojego zachowania. Za każdym jednak razem, zatrzymywało go w pół kroku przeświadczenie, że dziewczyna nie chce go już nigdy więcej w życiu widzieć.

ŁUP!

Kolejny klocek drewna rozpadł się na dwie części i Clark zaraz podstawił sobie następny.

Clark doskonale rozumiał dziewczynę i jej reakcję na słowa które jej wczoraj powiedział. Tego się właśnie zawsze najbardziej obawiał i wiedział, że kiedyś to nastąpi. Wiedział, że ukrywanie prawdy powróci do niego jak bumerang. Jednak nic nie był już w stanie zrobić.

ŁUP!

Uderzone dłonią twarde drewno rozpadło się jakby było ze styropianu. Clark odrzucił obie części na stertę i od razu podłożył sobie kolejne.

W dalszym ciągu nie mógł się jednak pogodzić z jej utratą. „Jesteś dla mnie obcy!" Te słowa zabolały go najbardziej. Westchnął głęboko. Jeżeli utraci Lane już nigdy nic nie będzie takie samo. Wszystko przestanie mieć jakikolwiek sens.

ŁUP!

Wraz z kolejnym rozwalonym drewnem chłopak podjął decyzję. Niech się dzieje co chce! Jednak nie podda się bez walki! Musi odnaleźć Lane i spróbować wszystko jej wyjaśnić, choćby miało go to kosztować wszystko co najcenniejsze.

Szybko otrzepał ręce z drewnianych wiórów i wyszedł ze stodoły, chcąc skierować kroki do domu dziewczyny, kiedy jego uwagę zwrócił podejrzany dźwięk. Ponownie rozejrzał się dookoła, jednak i tym razem nikogo nie zauważył. Naraz tknięty złym przeczuciem użył promieni rentgena i przyjrzał się piwnicy przeciw burzowej znajdującej się ze dwadzieścia metrów od niego. Kiedy jego wzrok przeniknął ziemię i metal, ze zgrozą zauważył stojącą w środku postać.

Błyskawicznie podbiegł do uchylonych drzwi do piwnicy i otworzywszy je na oścież szybko znalazł się w środku. Ze zgrozą stwierdził, że jego najgorsze przypuszczenia sprawdziły się w stu procentach. Zszokowany wpatrywał się w Richarda delikatnie dotykającego ręką statku kosmicznego w którym Clark przybył na Ziemię, a który to statek on i jego rodzice ukryli właśnie w tej piwnicy.

- Rich, co ty tu... - zaczął jednak reszta słów uwięzła mu w gardle.

Pytany oderwał na moment zafascynowany wzrok od kapsuły i przyjrzał się Clarkowi z lekkim uśmiechem.

- Cześć Clark! - przywitał przyjaciela - Obłędne urządzenie prawda?

Po jego słowach zapadła grobowa cisza.

Niespełna pięć minut później Clark i Rich siedzieli sobie wygodnie oparci o drewniany płot otaczający zagrodę dla stada krów Kentów. Odkąd Clark wpadł do piwnicy a Richard wyraził swoją opinię o jego statku nie zamienili ze sobą ani jednego słowa. Kompletnie skołowany Clark zupełnie nie wiedział od czego zacząć. W końcu jednak cisza musiała zostać przerwana.

- Widzę, że jesteś już zdrowy? - zaczął ostrożnie Clark.

- Tak. - Richard zerwał pojedyncze źdźbło trawy i zaczął się nim powoli bawić - To głównie twoja zasługa. Dzięki, że przyniosłeś mnie do szpitala.

- Nie ma sprawy. Ale jak to się stało, że już jesteś na nogach?

- To zasługa fragmentów meteorytów leżących na dnie rzeki. - stwierdził lekko.

Na wspomnienie o meteorytach Clark wyraźnie zesztywniał niezbyt pewien co słowa jego przyjaciela mają oznaczać.

- Coś z tobą zrobiły prawda? - zapytał domyślnie - Jakoś cię zmieniły... to znaczy zmieniły twój organizm abyś mógł się szybciej samemu leczyć?

- To też! - uśmiechnął się Rich - Plus jeszcze parę dodatkowych rzeczy.

Zamilkli na chwilę, po czym Kent spytał starannie dobierając słowa.

- Skąd wiesz o mnie i o statku? Czy Lana ci powiedziała?

- Nie! Oczywiście, że nie. - pokręcił przecząco głową - Lana nigdy by cię nie wydała!

- Więc nie rozumiem... skąd to wszystko wiesz.

Rich westchnął głęboko i powiedział poważnie.

- To jest właśnie jedna z tych „dodatkowo uzyskanych rzeczy".

Clark nie zrozumiał.

- Jak to „dodatkowa rzecz"? Nie mów, że meteoryty powiedziały ci, że jestem kosmitą?

Richard roześmiał się głośno.

- Nie! Oczywiście, że nie! Ale coś podobnego!

- Czyli co?

- O wszystkim się zorientowałem, gdy obudziłem się w nocy w szpitalu. Sam byłem zdumiony, że jestem w dobrym stanie, gdyż w momencie wypadku byłem święcie przekonany iż kopnę w kalendarz.

Zerknął na milczącego Clarka i kontynuował dalej.

- Podszedłem wtedy do lustra i spojrzałem na siebie. Wtedy to doznałem serii wizji, które wydawały mi się rozsadzać głowę.

- Wizji?

- Tak! - skinął głową - Wybuch ciężarówki musiał zadziałać w określony sposób na fragmenty meteorytu, że z kolei one zadziałały na mój umysł. Dosyć niezwykłe doświadczenie, nie powiem!

Clark pokręcił głową w zdumieniu.

- Te wizje pokazały ci, że mam pewne moce?

- Poniekąd. - wzruszył ramionami pytany - To po prostu ukazało mi się w formie całokształtu.

- Całokształtu czego?

- Wiedzy?

- Jak to „wiedzy"?

- Po prostu wiedzy. - stwierdził lekko - Wszelkiej wiedzy!

Kent popatrzył na niego z niedowierzaniem.

- Chyba nie chcesz mi powiedzieć, że stałeś się wszechwiedzący?

- Dokładnie. - stwierdził Richard niewinnie - Wiem wszystko i potrafię to przyjąć. Meteoryty dały mi dosyć wyjątkowy prezent.

Clark wstał powoli i uważnie przyjrzał się swemu rozmówcy.

- I chcesz mi powiedzieć, że po prostu „wiedziałeś" iż jestem kosmitą i gdzie jest schowany mój statek?

- Yhym. - mruknął potwierdzająco.

- To jakieś szaleństwo!

- Ooooo... zgadzam się z tobą w stu procentach!

- Jak to możesz „wszystko" wiedzieć? - Clark próbował to wszystko ogarnąć - Tak na przykład co?

Rich podniósł się z siedzenia i włożywszy ręce do kieszeni stanął naprzeciw Clarka.

- Zapytaj mnie o coś!

- Co?

- O cokolwiek! Wal!

Zdumiony propozycją Clark skinął głową na zgodę.

- Ile jest 148.728 razy 15.327?

- 2.286.246.816 - odparł bez sekundy zastanowienia Richard.

- Jezu! Co dostałem dzisiaj z testu z Matmy?

- B+. - skrzywił się lekko pytany - Przykro mi, ale pomyliłeś się w zadaniu numer cztery... zamiast 2 i 1/3 powinno wyjść 3.

- Czy Mulder i Scully w końcu odkryją PRAWDĘ?

Rich uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Niestety nie ma na to najmniejszych szans!

Clark cofnął się o krok od Richa nie mogąc uwierzyć w to czego był świadkiem.

- To niesamowite!

Ten popatrzył na niego sceptycznie.

- Aha! I mówi mi to kosmita!

Kent uśmiechnął się trochę nerwowo dostrzegając ironię sytuacji.

- Jak to jest wiedzieć WSZYSTKO?

Rich podrapał się stropiony w głowę.

- Jednocześnie wspaniale i przerażająco. A wiesz co jest w tym wszystkim najgorsze?

- Co?

- Znam już wszystkie wyniki sportowe na najbliższe pięćdziesiąt tysięcy lat... i to nie tylko ziemskie... jeśli wiesz co mam na myśli?

- Ty jak zwykle żartujesz, ale to jest naprawdę poważna sprawa!

Richard natychmiast spoważniał.

- Sądzisz, że tego nie wiem?

- Więc wytłumacz mi.

- Nie tylko wiem wszystko o teraźniejszości, ale też równie wszystko o przeszłości i przyszłości. Potrafię ci odpowiedzieć na każde pytanie. Znam wszystkie odpowiedzi. Możesz mnie spytać o czym w tym momencie myśli sobie pan Jan Nowak żyjący w Polsce w mieście Warszawa na ulicy Krzemiennej 4... a ja ci to jestem w stanie powiedzieć. Otwórz mi książkę telefoniczną, a ja ci powiem kiedy i jak umrze wskazana przez ciebie osoba... i nie dość, że będę wiedział ile miał dzieci i wnuków w chwili zejścia, ale także ile będzie miał pieniędzy na koncie oraz jak się wabiły jego ulubione psy hodowane przez całe życie. Jestem w stanie ci powiedzieć dokładnie jak powstał wszechświat oraz jak się on skończy... Boże! Jestem ci w stanie podać nawet datę, godzinę, minutę i sekundę końca świata!

Oszołomiony Clark patrzył na niego bez słowa, a Richard mówił dalej.

- Nie wiem kim się stałem, ale jestem w stanie powiedzieć ci co w tej chwili czujesz. Jesteś przerażony i wstrząśnięty i mimo, że wydaje ci się, że to co opowiadam to są wierutne brednie, to głębi ducha czujesz, że to jest prawda. Mam rację?

Kent skinął lekko głową na znak potwierdzenia.

- Zgadza się. - szepnął - Opisałeś dokładnie to co czułem!

- Widzisz! Jednak mimo całej tej mojej wiedzy nie jestem w stanie określić jednego.

- Czego?

- Tego kim lub czym się stałem... ale to nie jest w zasadzie ważne, gdyż wkrótce sam się tego dowiem.

- O czym ty mówisz?

Richard uśmiechnął się smutno.

- Wiedziałem o tym od momentu gdy spojrzałem w szpitalu w lustro. Objawiła mi się moja przyszłość... ta rozmowa która właśnie z tobą teraz odbywam. Ukazał mi się początek mojej podróży w którą będę się musiał udać.

- Jaka to będzie podróż?

Rich uniósł swoją dłoń i Clark zauważył, że świeci się ona jasnym blaskiem, które po chwili znikło.

- To podróż poza granice nawet mojego pojmowania. Ten czas który mi pozostał, chciałem wykorzystać tylko jeszcze na spotkanie z tobą i z Laną. Chciałem się pożegnać...

- Czy chcesz mi powiedzieć, że umrzesz? - nie mógł uwierzyć Clark.

Richard wzruszył ramionami bagatelizując sprawę.

- Nie wydaje mi się aby to była śmierć w dosłownym tego słowa znaczeniu, nie mniej jednak musiałem to chwilowo powstrzymać abym zdążył jeszcze porozmawiać z Tobą i z Laną.

- Widziałeś się z nią?

- Tak. Spotkaliśmy się w szpitalu a potem poszliśmy porozmawiać.

- Czy powiedziałeś jej prawdę o sobie?

- Niezupełnie. - uśmiechnął się smutno - Nie mogłem jej tego powiedzieć... Nie sądzę by to zrozumiała... chciałem ją po prostu od tego ochronić.

- Wiem o czym mówisz. - westchnął Clark - Miałem ten sam dylemat.

- Tak. Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę. Dlatego też przyszedłem tutaj do ciebie.

Chłopak przyjrzał mu się uważnie.

- Właśnie... tego mi jeszcze nie wyjaśniłeś... dlaczego ja? Czemu to mnie zdecydowałeś się powierzyć swoją tajemnicę? Nie mówiąc już, że nikomu innemu nie wspomniałeś o tym kim jestem ani jak znalazłem się na Ziemi.

Richard uśmiechnął się tajemniczo.

- Zwróciłem się z tym do ciebie bo wiem kim jesteś, a co najważniejsze... wiem KIM BĘDZESZ W PRZYSZŁOŚCI!

- W przyszłości... kim będę w przyszłości? - powtórzył mimowolnie Kent.

- Dokładnie... i w związku z tym chciałbym cię prosić o przysługę.

- Jaką przysługę?

- Chciałbym cię prosić, abyś zaopiekował się Laną.

- Jak to? - zapytał zdenerwowany - Czy coś jej grozi?

- Nie... nie ma powodu do obaw... po prostu zawsze traktowałem ją jako swoją rodzinę... moją małą siostrzyczkę... a teraz już nie będę mógł się nią opiekować... po prostu zależy mi na tym... aby ktoś nad nią czuwał. Czy mógłbyś to dla mnie zrobić? Proszę cię!

Clark skinął powoli głową i powiedział poważnie.

- O to nawet nie musiałeś pytać... zawsze będę się nią opiekował, będzie przy mnie bezpieczna.

- Wiem o tym Clark, teraz już wiem. - uśmiechnął się z ulgą - Teraz to już naprawdę wiem!

Wyciągnął do niego rękę na pożegnanie a ten przyjął ją i uścisnął również.

Rich popatrzył przez chwilę na błękitne niebo rozciągające się nad ich głowami i wciągnął głęboko powietrze w płuca.

- Będzie mi tego naprawdę brakowało. Żegnaj przyjacielu, może się jeszcze kiedyś zobaczymy.

Chciał się odwrócić jednak zatrzymał się jeszcze na moment, kiedy poczuł na ramieniu dłoń Clarka.

- Powiedz mi tylko jedno Rich. - usłyszał pytanie - Kim jestem?

- Wszystkiego się dowiesz Clark... wszystkiego się dowiesz w swoim czasie. Jednak jedno mogę ci powiedzieć już teraz...

- Co takiego?

- Pamiętasz co powiedziałem gdy wyciągnąłeś mnie z rzeki?

- Tak, były to dwa słowa, których nie zrozumiałem... jedno z nich brzmiało „kal", a drugie „el".

Richard skinął głową.

- Te słowa wymawia się razem... Kal-El.

- Co to oznacza?

- To jest twoje prawdziwe imię. - powiedział - Tak się naprawdę nazywasz.

Zafascynowany Clark poczuł jak serce bije się mu w piersi jak oszalałe.

- Dziękuję ci.

- Nie dziękuj... tylko stań się tym kimś, kim jest ci przeznaczone być.

Richard skinął jeszcze głową w kierunku stodoły na której poddaszu mieściło się mieszkanie Clarka.

- Coś mi się zdaje, że ktoś tam na ciebie czeka... żegnaj przyjacielu.

- Żegnaj.

Richard odwrócił się na pięcie i powoli odszedł, kierując się prosto przed siebie. Clark przez chwilę odprowadzał go wzrokiem po czym przesunął dłonią po włosach i wszedł do stodoły kierując swoje kroki na poddasze.

Tymczasem nie niepokojony już przez nikogo Rich przystanął na chwilę i po raz ostatni obejrzał się za siebie. Źdźbło trawy, którym bawił się przez cały czas rozmowy z Clarkiem, lekko opadło na trawę.

- Trzymaj się Supermanie! - powiedział cicho - I pamiętaj o danej obietnicy... dbaj o nią, nawet jeśli nie jest przeznaczone wam bycie razem.

Nagle jasne błyski poczęły pokrywać Richa promienistym płaszczem. Począwszy od rąk i nóg, po krótkiej chwili ogarnęły całe jego ciało. Młodzieniec odchyliwszy głowę do tyłu jak najdłużej wpatrywał się w błękitne niebo dopóki widoku nie przysłoniła mu oślepiająca jasność. Pochłonęła go całego i już po krótkiej chwili nie było Richarda, a na jego miejscu powstała mieniąca się wszelkimi kolorami tęczy, półmetrowej średnicy kula energii. Kula ta błyskawicznie uniosła się w górę i zniknęła tak samo szybko jak się pojawiła, nie pozostawiając po sobie nawet najmniejszego śladu.

Przestraszone dziwnym spektaklem krowy, już po chwili znowu się uspokoiły i zaczęły od nowa spokojnie żuć trawę.

POKÓJ CLARKA

Gdy Clark wszedł na górę od razu zauważył siedzącą na jego łóżku Lane. Kiedy go zobaczyła wstała szybko i spojrzała na niego niepewnie. Chłopak zatrzymał się metr od niej i przez chwilę żadne z nich nie mogło powiedzieć ani słowa. Pierwsza ciszę przerwała Lana.

- Widziałeś się z Richem? - zapytała - Wspominał mi, że do ciebie wpadnie.

- Tak. - skinął głową - Przyszedł ze mną porozmawiać i pożegnać. Bardzo cię kochał.

- Tak wiem. - z jej oczu popłynęły łzy - Ja czułam do niego to samo. Byliśmy jak rodzina.

Clark zamilkł nie znajdując słów. Lana spojrzała na niego uważnie.

- Zraniłeś mnie Clark. - powiedziała cicho.

- Tak wiem. - popatrzył jej w oczy - Wiem również, że życia mi nie starczy aby ci to wynagrodzić jednak zapewniam cię, że spróbuję.

- Ufałam ci i mówiłam o wszystkich swoich problemach... nawet tych najbardziej skrytych... o Whitney'u, o moich rodzicach, nowym ojcu, wszystkich wątpliwościach... a ty... ty uznałeś, że nie możesz mi zaufać i powierzyć mi tej jednej swojej tajemnicy.

- To nie tak Lana! To wcale nie dlatego, że ci nie ufałem...

- Więc proszę wyjaśnij mi to.

Clark westchnął głęboko i zaczął mówić starannie dobierając słowa.

- Nawet nie wiesz ile razy chciałem ci o sobie powiedzieć. Każdego dnia budziłem się z myślą, że to dzisiaj... że dziś nadszedł ten dzień kiedy wszystko ci wyjawię. Jedynie ty zawsze byłaś, jesteś i zawsze będziesz osobą, której bezgranicznie ufałem.

- Dlaczego więc tego nie zrobiłeś... czemu mi nic nie powiedziałeś.

- Ze strachu. - zaśmiał się ponuro - Po prostu się bałem.

- Czego? - zdziwiła się dziewczyna.

- Tego, że będziesz na mnie patrzyła tak... jak patrzyłaś na mnie wtedy przed szpitalem... jak na obcego... jak na dziwoląga...

Lana podeszło do niego powoli i delikatnie położyła mu rękę na policzku. Clark spojrzał na nią zaskoczony nie wiedząc co o tym myśleć.

- Mylisz się Clark. - powiedziała miękko - Nigdy nie traktowałam cię jak dziwoląga i nigdy nie będę. Wtedy... przed szpitalem... byłam po prostu wściekła i nie wiedziałam co myśleć... Z jednej strony okazałeś się kimś zupełnie innym...

- Nie jestem kimś innym Lana... jestem tym samym chłopakiem którego poznałaś w pierwszej klasie podstawówki... tym samym który przez ostatnie czternaście lat mieszkał milę od ciebie i do którego przychodziłaś ze swoimi smutkami i radościami... jedyne co się zmieniło to tylko, że znasz mnie trochę lepiej niż dotychczas.

- Teraz ja również to rozumiem. - uśmiechnęła się lekko - Jednak wczoraj wieczorem przemawiał przeze mnie gniew i rozgoryczenie. Zupełnie nie mogłam zebrać myśli... nagle się okazało, że mój najlepszy przyjaciel posiada moce które nie są dostępne dla zwykłego śmiertelnika... a z drugiej strony to właśnie dzięki nim uratowałeś Richa.

- Każdy by tak zrobił na moim miejscu.

- Nieprawda i wiesz o tym doskonale. - szepnęła - Zaryzykowałeś i postanowiłeś mi pokazać jaki jesteś naprawdę, aby móc uratować Richa. Gdybyśmy zrobili tak jak ja chciałam, to na pewno by już nie żył. Wiedziałeś jak postąpić... zawsze wiesz co zrobić by było dobrze.

- Proszę nie mów tak... tak... jakbym był nieomylny. Nie jestem taki... cały czas się boję, że przez moje nieodpowiednie decyzje ktoś ucierpi. - jego głos się załamał - Że przeze mnie możesz ucierpieć ty... a tego bym nigdy nie mógł sobie wybaczyć.

Delikatnym gestem odgarnęła mu włosy z czoła.

- Kiedy rano spotkałam się z Richem opowiedział mi o tobie parę rzeczy.

- Jakich rzeczy?

- O tym jaki jesteś wyjątkowy i szlachetny. O tym, że nigdy nie pragnąłeś wdzięczności ani uznania za rzeczy, które robiłeś dla innych. W przedziwny sposób ukazywał mi moje własne myśli i przedstawiał je swoimi własnymi słowami. Opowiedział mi o ludziach, którym uratowałeś życie... opowiedział mi również ile razy uratowałeś... mnie.

Clark cofnął się o krok kręcąc przecząco głową.

- Nie powinien był tego ci mówić... to nie ma znaczenia... nie chcę abyś inaczej czuła tylko dlatego, iż myślisz, że coś mi zawdzięczasz.

Podeszła do niego znowu, a z jej oczu biła pewność i spokój.

- To nie dlatego to zrobił... nie dlatego abym czuła coś czego nie czuję... to było coś zupełnie innego.

- Co takiego?

- Wydawało mi się, że mówi mi dokładnie to co leży mi na sercu. Wszelkie moje wątpliwości i uczucia związane z tobą ujrzały światło dzienne.

- Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć?

- Czasami nie jesteśmy w stanie dostrzec prawdy, którą chowamy w swym wnętrzu dopóki ktoś inny nam jej nie ukaże. W jakiś przedziwny sposób Rich wiedział co czuję i przedarł się przez zasłonę mojego gniewu i rozgoryczenia ukazując prawdę taką jaka była naprawdę.

Clark delikatnie dotknął palcami dłoni policzka Lany i z radością zauważył, że tym razem dziewczyna się od niego nie tylko nie odsunęła, ale podeszła jeszcze bliżej... niemal na odległość oddechu.

- Powiedział... „Nie odrzuca się szczęścia siostrzyczko, choćbym nie wiem jak miałoby krótko ono trwać... bo drugi raz może się po prostu nie zdarzyć!"

Serce w piersi Clarka biło jak oszalałe, przez jego ściśnięte gardło z trudem przeszło kolejne zdanie.

- Co to dla ciebie oznacza?

Z jej oczu popłynęły dwa strumyki łez.

- Clark... jesteś jedyną, najlepszą i najważniejszą osobą w moim życiu... a ja w ciebie zwątpiłam przez jedną głupią tajemnicę. Oskarżyłam cię o coś nieistotnego... a ty w dalszym ciągu jesteś przy mnie... ochraniając mnie. Zawsze byłeś przy mnie... nie zważając na to jak wiele razy w ciebie zwątpiłam... nie obchodzi mnie czy masz sekrety czy nie... ja... nie... ja nie chcę cię stracić... nie chcę abyś mnie opuścił.

Wzruszony Clark objął ją delikatnie ramionami i przytulił mocno. Jej łzy moczyły mu koszulę jednak nie zważał na to. Delikatnie gładził jej włosy, by tym spokojnym gestem uspokoić jej rozdygotane ciało.

- Nie płacz Lano... jestem przy tobie. - szepnął jej do ucha - Nigdzie się nie wybieram... naprawdę nigdzie się nie wybieram...

KONIEC


End file.
